Picture Perfect
by x-Blueberry-Muffin-x
Summary: I found this lurking about in my documents from the season 2 finale...quite a while ago I know. Betty receives a letter from Gio telling her about his time in Rome and fluff follows! Give it a go if you're a Getty! COMPLETE.


**A/N: My first venture into Gettyland fanfic! I wrote this AGES ago and only just found it buried amongst some old documents on my computer. It's a pretty old story-based on the season 2 finale- and there are quite a lot of fics like it but I thought I'd see how people feel about it. R&R if you like it :) I am working on another Getty story too ;)**

**Picture Perfect**

It was waiting for her when she arrived home, sitting on the table taunting her. She eyed it intently as though hoping it would either disappear or reassure her it was nothing to worry about. But worry she did, for on the table lay a sealed envelope from Rome addressed to Ms Suarez in a careful scrawl.

"You realise you've been staring at that thing for the past twenty minutes right?Hilda's voice jolted her from her thoughts, "What?"

"Your letter" she said emphasising each syllable, picking it up and waving it before her eyes. "Do you realise how much Justin and I have wanted to open this thing? Come on Betty it's been here all week! We need to see it!"

Betty grabbed the envelope from Hilda's hands tearing it open rather more forcefully than was required, mumbling words such as private and none of your business. Inside there was no letter but several photographs.

"Ay no letter! I told Papi we should have opened it. Wait till he and Justin get back. You know Justin won't be impressed Betty…he had Gio down as a much more romantic kinda guy" she said whilst scanning the photographs over Betty's shoulder. "Cute but so not worth the wait!"

She swaggered off in her heels leaving Betty to her thoughts. He really didn't see the need to leave even a line or two for her? After everything that had happened? Disappointed she threw the photographs onto the table but one of them slid off and fell to the floor. She bent down to pick it up but stopped suddenly, her hand outstretched as she saw writing on the back of the photograph which had fallen face down. Stunned she snatched it up recognising the same penmanship that had graced the front of the envelope. It read:

_Hey B! I hope you haven't mixed up the order of these photos or this will make no sense!_

…Ugh! He was on of those people who overused the exclamation mark-not that it surprised her.

_I'm hoping you'll forgive my writing…grammar is much more your thing Suarez._

A smile spread across her face, a smile she hadn't smiled in a long time…since the day she spent with Gio in the park.

_I thought this would be a better way to say what I have to say since you'll (hopefully) be able to read this without having to hide it from Hilda. No doubt she's been dying to open this…totally not the reason I sent it a week before I knew you'd be home!!!_

She knew how happy he would be to hear from Hilda's own lips how much his 'letter' had tormented her all week.

_Anyway this lovely photo you hold in your hands is the Colosseum…pretty obvious right? So blah blah blah I did the whole touristy thing for you when I got the chance_

"_for you" _her eyes scanned over those two little words taking them in more fully and admiring them more closely than she did the picture. She couldn't help but feel her stomach slither with guilt and regret for not being there to do the touristy thing with him Being in Paris with Daniel and Daniel Jr she didn't find it easy to put either Gio or Henry to the back of her mind but for their sake and indeed for her own sanity she battled against her thoughts confining them to the deepest corners of her mind until she was ready to face them.

Shaking off the feelings stirred by his words she read on. The writing became smaller and much more cramped as Gio went on and on about some pastry shop only a two minute walk from where the picture was taken. His passion for food shone from his words and although she would have preferred to hear about the history of the magnificent building in the picture she was delighted that he wanted to share his passion with her. The first picture ended with the words

"_How many times did I tell you to take the Rome tickets Suarez? You would have loved this."_

Guilt began to creep through her again but instead of dwelling on it she flipped over to the next picture. It was of a spectacular view _"taken from the dome of St Peter's Basilica" _which provided a view far out across the city. There was no other word for it but

"_Breathtaking! Probably the most wonderful think I have ever seen…perhaps with the exception of you B…_

Her eyes had grown steadily wider and mouth dropped lower as she read his words. Did he really think she was so beautiful?

…_I mean the look on your face when you spilled hot chocolate all down you was priceless. You made my night with that!_

She frowned yet still felt her heart flutter. Briefly she wondered if she preferred Gio this way…he had a talent for getting her worked up and secretly she loved it. She was more comfortable with this Gio, the one who teased her but also pushed her.

_You know when I say breathtaking I mean LITERALLY! More than __500 steps__-you owe me big time Suarez!!! I really gotta start working out more!_

An image of Gio in a white vest shirt lifting weights floated into her mind. His sturdy arms easily lifting weights while his muscles gently trembled. A glow of sweat glistened from his body making him look divinely irresistible. She couldn't…or didn't want to let this image leave her head and it was only as she pictured him catching her staring, a mischievous smile playing about his lips that she blushed and hastily went back to the next photo.

_Last but not least we have the Trevi Fountain. I actually didn't mind visiting this one because it has a nice little story to it. Apparently if you throw a coin into the fountain then you are guaranteed to return to Rome one day…_

She could almost feel the hesitation he had whilst writing the next line.

…_I threw in two coins so that one day we can both go to Rome together._

She felt her eyes burn with tears of emotion long bottled up inside her. Quietly she allowed just a few tears to escape, she didn't want Hilda to see nor did she want to lose control because in doing so she would have to admit the truth. Admit that she should have seen all of this with him, the man she was falling desperately in love with. Through steamed glasses and clouded eyes she read the rest of the note.

_The saddest thing about these photos is that you're not in them Betty…although I doubt I'd have been able to look away from you long enough to see all of this.._

She smiled a watery smile as she heard, but was only vaguely aware of, Hilda leaving the room and heading outside.

_Never fear though Mode Girl, I'm sure that coin trick will work! And before you know it I'll be right by your side again anyway!_

This time she lost it. She couldn't hold them back any longer and she allowed her tears to cascade down as she held the photos close to her chest.

"This was supposed to make you happy Betty not depress you."

Her entire body shivered as she felt his breathy words whisper against her hair and graze her tear stained cheeks. She looked to her right and saw him crouched on the floor, concern etched into his face. How he got there without her knowledge she neither knew nor cared, In one swift movement, without thinking or hesitating she laced her fingers through his hair, now fully grown back to it's former glory, and urged his lips towards hers. His hands instinctively reached for her waist as their mouths struggled to prove who had missed the other more. Their lips caressed each other smoothly as though welcoming familiarity. They were consumed by time and space and all that existed was each other. It was very reluctantly that he prized his lips from hers, though he only did so to sit beside her on the couch and wrap his arms round her. She rested her head on his chest, taking in the scent of his leather jacket and feeling the beat of his heart thudding against his chest. They both breathed heavily and deeply as he rested his chin on her head savouring the feel of her body so close to his and enjoying the fruity scent of her hair.

"I'll go away more often if this is the reaction I get when I come back!" he chuckled.

There was a short pause in which they simply enjoyed being close to each other again.

"I'm sorry" she whispered into his chest in a barely audible voice.

He drew back grudgingly removing his hands from her shoulder to raise her chin and look into her eyes. They were filled with tears once again threatening to flow freely, dependant on what he said or did next. He rubbed his thumbs across her cheeks before moving them upwards to wipe away any trace of sadness from her eyes. She squeezed them tightly shut as he resumed the position of his thumbs tracing circular motions on her cheeks, as though scared he was about to reject her. He moved in for a more gentle kiss, taking his time to slowly massage his lips against hers. Again he pulled away and her eyes sprang open. He searched deep into her eyes hoping that the intensity of his gaze would be enough to show her she had nothing to be sorry for, but she hastily look down. Their close proximity allowed him to feel her body start to tremble and so he spoke.

"You have nothing to apologise for"

Her eyes ventured back to meet his.

"But I do. I'm sorry I left you Betty. You needed me here when Henry went back to Tucson and you didn't need us pressuring you like we did."

She opened her mouth to speak but he silenced her by pressing his finger against her lips. He let it rest there for a second, he found he enjoyed any contact with her lips far too much. He knew he was in trouble this time, he'd fallen so deep. As he gazed at her he realised pressing his finger against her lips wasn't enough and so once again he placed his lips on hers and he greedily devoured her mouth, assuring her that his feelings had not changed. As they parted her head came to rest on his shoulder, he had one arm around her with his hand gently stroking her hair, the other arm lying idly across his stomach, fingers interwoven with hers showing no inclination or desire to release.

"How did you get in?" she asked "I didn't hear the door"

"Hilda - she managed to let me in without blabbing to you."

Betty didn't feel the need to press the issue, she would sort Hilda out later when she'd had time to work out how to get her back for this one. They fell into silence and for a long time they just sat listening intently to every breath and taking in all of each other. She eventually broke the silence."You're home early." she suddenly stated lifting her head from his shoulder, confusion visible on her face.

"Yeah," he paused measuring his next words carefully, "well there is only so much good food and good wine a guy can take. The company was a little lacking." he grinned to reassure her he wasn't chastising her. She fiddled with the zipper on his jacket trying to think of something to say to take the focus off her.

"Did you find what you were looking for in Rome?" was what she came up with.

"Well yes and no really" he replied.

She lifted her head to look at him, urging him to continue.

"But you know what?"

"What?"

He kissed her softly on the forehead before pausing momentarily, drinking in every inch, every curve, every freckle on her face.

"I didn't need to go to Rome to find what I was looking for. She's right here."

A delicate flush rose in her cheeks and she coyly looked away from him and snuggled her body closer to his. Together they sat not saying a word, eyes closed and they slowly drifted off to sleep in the comfort and safety of each others arms.　


End file.
